1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and a method for controlling time measurement, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for controlling time measurement using a processor which operates with lower power than steady state power.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of technology, an electronic device which outputs audio based on data received in wireless communication is under development. Such an electronic device, which is attachable to part (e.g., an ear) of a user's body, may be referred to as a wearable device.
An electronic device which outputs audio based on data received in a wireless communication, which is attachable to part of a user's body, may provide different functions such as biometric information collection, a notification provision, and an indication provision. To provide such functions, the electronic device may measure time.
In addition, for mobility, an electronic device may include a rechargeable battery. Since a battery has limited capacity, a solution for measuring time in a low power state may be required in an electronic device.